


With Meaning:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Organ Transplantation, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve tells Danny what he did means the world to him, What does the blond say to that?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: A twist on Episode 1, Season 7, Episode 25, Season 6.*





	With Meaning:

*Summary: Steve tells Danny what he did means the world to him, What does the blond say to that?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: A twist on Episode 1, Season 7, Episode 25, Season 6.*

“Danny, What you did, It meant the world to me, I am not gonna waste this second chance, You are the most important person in my life, I love you, & your amazing gift”, Commander Steve McGarrett said with meaning, & a smile, at his boyfriend, & partner.

“It was the easiest choice that I ever made, You made Hawaii a lot easier for me to live in. I can’t imagine my life without you in it”, The Blond said, as they were resting in their hospital beds, & following protocol.

“I don’t remember much, Danno, But I did know that you had the situation under control, & you weren’t gonna let me give up, Somehow, I knew I felt safe, Even though things were turning to crap”, Steve said, as he confessed, & feeling very vulnerable all of sudden.

“I wasn’t gonna let you be taken out by those bullets, or assholes that fired them, Plus, I had a lot invested in our relationship, & it was worth it”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, as he thought back to when Steve woke up after surgery.

“Well, I promise that I will try to think before I act, Also, I will be more proactive, & make sure that I am there for you for important stuff in our relationship”, The Hunky Brunette vowed, & then the former seal lets out a yawn.

“If you need to rest, Babe, Then rest, I will be here”, Danny told the Five-O Commander. Steve sighed in contentment, & blew him a kiss, “I love you, Danno”, He said sleepily, & then he fell right to sleep. “I love you too”, Danny said softly with a soft smile, & joined his lover in a peaceful slumber.

The End.


End file.
